Seven Minutes in Heaven
by XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX
Summary: The cat, Arthur, as Lelouch's mask and Milly declares the game 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' for whoever catches him.  She catches the cat with Suzaku and traps a certain red head in a closet.  Milly X Kallen M for obvious reasons


**Seven Minutes in Heaven**

**Note: This is my First Yuri Story on FF.**

"Whoever catches the cat, not only gets funding for their club, but…" Milly Ashford, Student Council President, paused and hoped for the dramatic effect she tried for. "You will have the chance to play the game '_Seven Minutes in Heaven'_ with a member of the Student Council." A grin formed on her face. "If you don't understand the game, please ask someone who does. And remember, bring the cat to me!"

With that, she turned off the speaker and turned to Rivalz with a grin. "Let's go. I want to catch the cat myself."

She turned and headed to the door of the room, Rivalz scurrying after her. "So that means if one of the Student Council members catches the cat, they get the prize too?"

Milly grinned. "Of course, Rivalz. It wouldn't be fun otherwise."

Rivalz grinned as well, finding the urge to find the cat even more powerful than before. "Great." He asked quickly before Mill could ask herself, "Do you want to take my vehicle?"

Milly grinned as well and nodded. "Lets." He nodded and they turned around to head towards it. She jumped into the passenger vehicle while Rivalz took the wheel and they skidded off.

It wasn't long before news reached the two someone had the cat cornered. It was Suzaku on the roof, where the cat sat at the way top. Lelouch was after him, a worried expression on his face.

Instead of waiting around for one of the two to catch it, Milly ran into the bell tower, Rivalz hot on her heels. She _had _to catch this cat. She _wanted_ the prize for once. It was the only way she could convince…

"The cat went down the stairs, Suzaku!" Lelouch's voice shattered Milly's train of thought. With a smirk, she headed up two stories of stairs and paused at the near top of the third.

Not four steps above her, the cat stood in front of Suzaku Kururugi. Suzaku noticed her the moment she paused.

Suzaku inclined his head, asking a simple question; are you going after him? With a sharp nod at Suzaku, Milly took a step forward. The cat's ears flickered, but otherwise, he showed no knowledge of Milly's pursuit. However, when Milly took another step, he launched himself at Suzaku, who fell back.

As he attached himself to Suzaku's hand, Milly took the final steps forward and grabbed hold of the cat.

Instantly, the cat let go. He rubbed his head against Milly, beginning to purr happily. Milly smiled and pet his head before she turned her attention to Suzaku.

"Are you all right, Suzaku?" she asked as he stood up.

"I'm all right,… um…"

"Milly Ashford," she introduced, holding out her hand. He went to take it, but switched hands with a slight grimace when he saw the wound the cat had inflicted. He smiled at the blonde girl as Lelouch came down the stairs.

Milly turned her attention to Lelouch, a pout on her lips. "I didn't see anything embarrassing on the cat like Nunnally said there might be. You got it, didn't you?"

Lelouch shrugged. "What can I say? I have to protect my reputation." A grin came to Suzaku's face, but it was quick to dissolve when Milly looked back at him.

She took a suspicious look between the two. "You guys know each other?"

"We do," Lelouch said with a shrug.

Milly nodded again, before it dawned on her exactly what it was she was holding.

She grinned, but didn't have a chance to say anything before Rivalz walked up and piped, "Wow, Milly, you got the cat!"

Milly shrugged. "I guess I did."

Rivalz attempted to slyly put his arm around Milly's shoulders. "I guess that means you and I are-"

"It's not going to be you," Milly argued, shrugging his arm off. "I already have someone in mind." She turned to Suzaku again, who looked slightly uncomfortable in the predicament. "Suzaku, if you would like, you can join the Student Council. Any friend of Lulu's is a friend of mine."

Suzaku smiled. "Thank you."

Milly returned the smile and then said to all three boys, "We should probably head out before the dramatic tension between our fight for the cat drives everyone insane. I should probably treat Suzaku's wound too."

"Oh, it's fine," Suzaku tried to argue.

"I insist," Milly said, shaking her head. She smiled and headed down the stairs, cooing over the cat. All three boys looked at each other.

"Who do you think she wants for her prize?" Rivalz asked.

Suzaku shrugged. Lelouch thought for a moment, then said, "Shirley?"

Lelouch and Rivalz looked at each other for a moment. "Nah," Rivalz shook his head and headed down the stairs.

"Is Milly into girls?" Suzaku asked Lelouch as the two headed down the stairs.

"I…I'm not exactly sure," Lelouch answered.

Milly walked out with a smile at the crowd around the clock tower. Then she explained what happened as the other three walked out.

"…And so, both Suzaku Kururugi and I shall receive the prize," Milly finished with a smile.

Everyone seemed uncomfortable. They weren't meeting Suzaku's gaze, nor anyone else's. Shirley Fenette, annoyed that everyone seemed to judge Suzaku so harshly, jumped up and introduced herself to Suzaku. She went on introducing the others of the Student Council and suggested to Milly he could join the Student Council.

#

#

It had been nearly a week since Milly Ashford and Suzaku Kururugi had caught the cat. Milly was impatient. All week, her partner for the game was gone. She was annoyed as hell. Why couldn't things go as planned?

She was sitting in class, expecting another day of the student absent when she spotted her. Milly smirked and sat up straighter, watching as she walked into the room. She wanted to stand up and talk to the girl right away, but instead, she decided to be more discreet. She'd already waited so long to make her move, so she would wait.

It was nearly lunch time when Milly found the girl walking in the hall alone. And she was near a closet. Milly quickly ran to catch up to her.

"Kallen, I'm glad I finally caught up with you. I've had to talk to you all day," Milly said urgently, glancing around the hall. Good, no one was around at this point.

"Can it wait until later?" Kallen asked, glancing around too. "I was going to go home for lunch."

"It's really important," Milly urged, nearly jump from the excitement and annoyance.

"How long is it going to take?" Kallen asked, meeting Milly's eye.

"Not long at all," Milly said with a smile, placing her hand on Kallen's upper arm, but she did remove it after a lingering moment. Kallen didn't seem to notice. "I just need you to check something in here," Milly continued cheerfully, opening the door and nudging Kallen inside. She hit the switch before she followed.

Kallen stepped in, confused. She asked, "What do I need to do in here?" as she began to turn around.

But she didn't turn even six degrees before she heard the door latch and felt strong, feminine arms wrap around her torso, pinning her arms to her side. She couldn't just grab Milly's arms, throw the girl to the ground and run because she needed to act weak. So instead, she gasped, "Milly, what are you doing?"

Milly giggled, whispering in Kallen's ear, "You're so cute when you're surprised, I thought I would surprise you." She placed a kiss on the girl's neck, causing Kallen to jerk away.

"What are you doing?" she asked, meaner than she should have. She was starting to sound like her terrorist self.

"Just relax," Milly whispered, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Kallen tensed, but she didn't jerk away like before. "I'm getting my prize for catching the cat."

"And you want me?" she asked, her voice squeaking slightly.

"Of course, you're gorgeous," Milly said sexily as she let go of her hostage and ran her hand over Kallen's shoulder. She stopped in front of Kallen and smiled.

"I can't, Milly," Kallen tried to argue, but it was futile. Milly leaned in and pressed her lips against Kallen's.

Kallen could have gotten away so easily, but she couldn't blow her cover. So she tried to pull away, but instead, she found Milly's arms around her.

She jerked her head away, saying sternly, "Milly, I don't want to!"

Milly gave a hurt look, although she wasn't really. Yet. "I just want to kiss. I won't go farther than you are willing to go."

'_I'm not even willing to do this!' _Kallen wanted to shout. Instead, when Milly leaned forward and kissed the girl again, she froze up like a statue.

Milly had a feeling Kallen would do that. As she began to move her lips against Kallen's, her hands snaked around the girl's waist and groped Kallen's wonderful, round ass. This caused Kallen to give off a muffled gasp, giving Milly the chance to slip her tongue into Kallen's mouth.

Kallen didn't want to enjoy it. She wanted this to end. Instead, as Milly began prodding Kallen's mouth with her tongue, Kallen found the kiss… enjoyable. But she didn't mean to start kissing back.

Milly smiled into their kiss, happy that Kallen was beginning to enjoy herself. She let her hands roam Kallen's body, leaving her ass temporarily to feel her sides, then her hips, and finally allowed her hands to rest back on her rump, caressing the cheeks slightly. This action nearly made Kallen moan.

Milly broke away and placed teasing kisses on her cheek and neck. Kallen closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her breath ragged. She wasn't supposed to be reacting; she was supposed to be a statue.

Kallen couldn't help it though when Milly's hand roamed to her chest and began to unbutton her school uniform. "Milly! I-I thought y-you said you'd only be kissing," Kallen stuttered, not able to keep her voice straight when she felt Milly massage her right breast teasingly.

"I told you to tell me when I was going too far," Milly said, smiling teasingly. Kallen hadn't said anything yet about stopping. That made her smile again.

She could see Kallen's inner struggle as she allowed the top of Kallen's shirt to fall open. Milly raised an eyebrow to Kallen, who didn't say anything. Milly smiled and popped one button open, then waited to see if Kallen would say anything. She did this for all seven buttons until her shirt was open, exposing the girl's cute lacy black bra. "I love your bra, Kallen. Are your panties like this?" Milly cooed, pushing Kallen's upper garments down her arms and off her body.

Kallen looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't. Milly inquired her with a long look while her hands came up behind the red head and unclipped her bra. Kallen allowed it to fall to the ground as well, without a word.

"You're not enjoying this, are you?" Milly asked, stepping away. She'd hoped to see Kallen happy, and return the feelings Milly had for her. Instead, Kallen simply shook her head.

"No, Milly, I'm not," she said softly, for once not pretending.

Milly nodded, then stepped towards the door. "All right, I'll just say I had my prize. I'll leave you be to get dressed."

"Wait, Milly-" But the blonde was out the door before Kallen could finish her sentence.

#

#

All week, Kallen had come to school, but she hadn't been able to find Milly the last few days. First, she went to Lelouch, who had shrugged and said, "She said she wasn't feeling good."

Rivalz didn't give her a better answer. "I haven't seen her. Have you?"

Nina had mumbled something about a trip to her grandparents.

And Shirley said, "She said she'd be working from her room for a few days."

Well, whatever the excuse was, Kallen knew Milly was avoiding seeing her.

That is, until Thursday, when Milly was in class when Kallen walked in. Milly had smiled at Kallen, but didn't quit talking to Shirley about whatever it was she was talking about. But Kallen walked up to Milly and asked her if she could talk to her in private real quick.

Milly hesitated a moment, then turned to Shirley with an apologetic smile. But Shirley only chirped back a reply and turned to talk to one of her swim team friends while Kallen and Milly walked out of the room.

"So what do you need?" Milly asked as they entered the Student Council Room.

"Why weren't you here all week?" Kallen demanded, turning onto the girl.

"I was on a trip with my grandparents," Milly answered, folding her arms over her chest. "I know you thought I was trying to avoid you, but on Tuesday, my mother had an important meeting with another one of my 'dates'. We were gone for three days, two for traveling back and forth and one of visiting."

"You were avoiding me though!"

Milly rolled her eyes. "I was the one day. I wanted to get over my hurt!"

"What hurt? That I didn't want to…?" She didn't finish her sentence.

"No, it wasn't that really," Milly said, looking away.

Kallen groaned in frustration and stomped up in front of the girl. "I know you like me! But you can't just… urgh! Forget it!" And with that, Kallen smashed her lips onto the other's, surprising not only herself, but Milly as well.

It was only a moment before Milly began to kiss her back as well. She wrapped her arms around Kallen and pulled the girl back, while Kallen opened her mouth and let Milly in. Kallen even tried slipping her tongue in, even though she had no idea what she was doing.

Milly suddenly picked up the girl, causing Kallen to squeal, and set her on the table. "Oh, that's so adorable," Milly giggled, nuzzling Kallen's neck and nipping at the soft skin. Kallen giggled and leaned her head back, giving Milly room to nibble on her skin more. It wasn't long before she'd found the spot that made Kallen squirm and she teased that spot mercilessly. While she did, she began to unbutton Kallen's shirt.

She pushed the top off of her shoulders, then unbuttoned the white button-up too. Her bra was different this time; it was red and black lacy this time. Milly didn't focus on her large bust right away, but moved up to kiss Kallen again. Their tongues flew between each other's mouths, teasing and fighting for dominance.

While Milly distracted Kallen with her amazing kisses, she let her hands roam further down, from massaging her nearly bare breasts, to her stomach, hips, and finally teasing her thighs. Kallen's tongue slowed its pace, but she didn't quit kissing Milly either.

Milly smiled into the kiss and moved her hands upwards, teasing the soft flesh. Kallen let off a muffled moan and wrapped her arms around Milly's neck, pulling the blond closer to her.

Milly pulled away, as her hand crept up Kallen's skirt and began to caress her through her panties. "Kallen, we aren't even dating. I don't know if I want to do this."

"M-Milly," Kallen stuttered, as the girl began to stroke her slightly harder, "Are you going to stop now? A-after you started-" She was cut off, gasping as Milly began to circle her clit.

"What were you saying, Kallen?" Milly asked, pausing in her ministration.

"Just finish up, please," she said softly.

"I don't know," Milly teased, unclipping her bra and slipping it off, along with her white button-up shirt. "I mean," she continued, placing teasing kisses down her chest, "We aren't dating, and you've barely have begun to explore this territory."

"Milly," Kallen groaned, as the girl began to kiss her soft mounds. "Please," she begged, completely at the mercy of Milly.

Milly grinned and finally began to suck on Kallen's nipples, grazing her teeth over the hardened nubs occasionally. While she did that, she slipped her hand into Kallen's panties, stroking the girl's naked sex. She loved the response she got.

Milly's mouth left her nipples, kissing and nipping her stomach. Milly let her other hand go around and rub gently over her rump once more. Kallen was biting her lip, though she was still making muffled noises. She was trying so hard though, to be quiet.

Her hips began to roll, moving in sync with Milly's ministrations. Milly didn't move further than her waist with her kisses; not yet anyway. She wanted to tease Kallen more. So, her hand quit touching so much for pleasing and went to teasing mode. Her fingers lightly flicked her clit, then went to tease her wet opening, but she only ever just entered, then she would remove.

"M-Milly, quit te-teasing," Kallen groaned, thrusting her hips forward just as Milly's fingers were at her entrance. They went in, but Milly removed them quickly. Kallen growled in frustration.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Milly said, removing her hand from Kallen's panties. "I'm leading this. Unless you take control, then-" Milly didn't get to finish her sentence before Kallen had pulled her into a kiss.

"Just finish it," Kallen grumbled before she pulled Milly into another kiss. Milly broke away from the kiss and smiled at Kallen.

"I guess," she sighed with a roll of her eyes and she moved down, kissing everything in her wake. When she arrived at Kallen's sex, it was obvious Kallen was still drenched down there. Milly smiled, but instead of slipping her hand inside, she took off Kallen's black and red panties.

"Lay back on the table," Milly said softly, dropping Kallen's panties to the ground.

Confused, Kallen did as Milly said. It was weird, trusting a Britannian like this, now that she couldn't see what Milly was even thinking about doing. Suddenly, it dawned on Kallen; Milly was a Br- But everything was blown from her mind the moment she felt Milly's tongue lap at her clit, sending a burst of pleasure through Kallen's body. She moaned, then clamped a hand over her mouth as the sound reverberated in the room.

Milly loved the sounds Kallen made. Not only that, but what it sounded like with her tongue tracing Kallen's sex, over and over again. But she had to go farther and slipped one finger into Kallen, who let off a surprised, muffled gasp.

Milly paused, waiting to see if Kallen would say anything. She didn't; in fact she pressed further onto Milly's finger and moaned softly. Milly smiled, pulled out and put two fingers into Kallen, and began to lick Kallen's clit again.

Kallen moaned and withered on the table, causing Milly's rhythm to fall out of pace, but that didn't bother Kallen at all, who had begun to clench around Milly's fingers. Oh, she was almost…

With a sudden loud noise, Kallen began to come, her back arching off the table and a sticky liquid began to seep out between Milly's fingers. Milly continued to work on her until, with one last shudder and moan, Kallen had finished.

Milly removed her fingers from Kallen and licked the juices off her fingers, moaning softly at the taste. Kallen tasted amazing.

"How was that, Kallen?" Milly giggled as Kallen slowly sat up, still in a slight daze.

After a moment, Kallen kissed Milly.

"It was… all right," Kallen said with a shrug, but Milly knew she was joking.

"_Riight,_" Milly said. She fidgeted though. Watching Kallen come had turned her on so much, it was beginning to ache between her legs.

Kallen seemed to be able to tell for she slipped off the table and pulled Milly into another kiss, but began to grope the girl as best as she could for her first time. "Let me help you with that," she said.

#

#

It had to have been nearly eleven o'clock when Kallen and Milly woke up from their 'nap' at Milly's room. After Kallen and Milly had "experimented" for most of the morning, they'd decided to finally take a nap.

Kallen and Milly got a quick shower together, and then dressed into new clothes. Kallen looked deep in thought, though, when Milly was getting ready.

"Kallen, what's wrong?" Milly wondered.

She shrugged, then glanced up from her hands to meet Milly's eyes. "I'm thinking…" She paused. "I have a lot of secrets, a lot a can't tell you. And with _this,_" she continued, waving her hand between the two of them, "I don't know what to make out of it."

Milly smiled, sitting down and brushing out her hair. "Well, there are two options."

"Which are?" Kallen inquired.

"We can pretend this never happened. Simple as that. Or… we could date. We don't have to tell anyone right away and those secrets you have can be told in good time. It's all up to you though."

"I'm not a weak little girl everyone thinks I am," Kallen said, looking slightly worried.

"I know," Milly sighed, lying her head on Kallen's shoulder. She intertwined her fingers with Kallen's. "But I'm willingly to learn who you really are. No matter what the baggage might be."

Kallen grinned. "There's a lot. You might not be able to take it."

Milly laughed. "I'll be the judge of that."

Kallen simply kissed Milly back in return, and then spotted the table clock. She pulled away. "It's lunch time!"

"Oh, Shirley's going to be wondering where we were," Milly said, then grinned. "Let's tell her!"

"What?" Kallen looked alarmed.

"We're just going to tell her we had some Student Council work that we got loaded up with and lost track of time," Milly said with a shrug.

Kallen frowned and smacked Milly on the arm. "You can't freak me out like that!"

Milly laughed again and stood up. "Well, let's go."

That's where they found Shirley, sitting alone at a table, depressed. "Hey, Shirley!" Milly said, setting her tray next to Shirley.

"Where have you guys been? Have you seen Lulu or Suzaku either?" Shirley demanded as Kallen sat next to Milly, but not too close to be suspicious. Their legs barely brushed each other. Milly went into explaining hers and Kallen's story and finished off by saying she didn't know where Suzaku or Lelouch were. "Oh, and I had my prize too!" Milly added. "I had my seven minutes in heaven."

**The End**

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed my story! I have an idea for a sequel for the story if I have enough people interested. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
